


A night to remember

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Max is shy and insecure but Dan is there so all is gooood, Sex, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel and Max both get drunk and one thing leads to another+Max being insecure but Daniel helps him with that (if you know what I mean)





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Another Maxiel smut fic cuz why the hell not.

Max giggled as Daniel took his hand, the two of them slipping away from the team party like two disobeying teenagers. Both were drunk, these parties only survivable with a ridiculous amount of champagne, and Max felt giddy as the Aussie pulled him along to the hotel, throwing soft glances back at the younger man.

“Daniel! Slow down.” Max called out, still laughing as he stumbled a little over his feet. Daniel did slow down, letting go of Max’s hand to wrap an arm around his waists, grinning as he pulled Max close to his side. Max chuckled and rested his head against Dan’s shoulder, feeling the Aussie’s fingers slip just below his shirt, slightly cool against his skin. Max hummed at the feeling, making Daniel press his hand more firmly against his side. 

They somehow managed to find the hotel, startling the receptionist as they came in, both still a giggling mess. 

“Evening.” Daniel called over to her, giving her a salute as he tried to keep the laughing mess of a Dutchman at his side in an upright position. Daniel pulled Max into the elevator, pressing the right floor number as Max leaned against the wall. Daniel stepped closer, his hand resting against the wall next to Max’s head. 

“Hello.” Max said giddily, making Daniel grin as well. 

“Hi.” Dan answered, before leaning in to smash their lips together. Max made a surprised noise against his mouth but the parted his lips to deepen the kiss, moaning as he felt Daniel lick into his mouth. Max placed his hands on Daniel’s bum, pulling his closer until their hips were pressed together. 

“Eager, are we?” Daniel purred, pulling away to kiss his way down the side of Max’s neck. 

A sharp ding let them know they had arrived at their floor. Daniel pulled away completely, walking out and waiting for Max to reach him. A couple more people were waiting around for the elevator, so Max and Daniel kept their distance from each other as they walked through the hall, casting longing glances at each other. 

They passed Max’s room first and Daniel slowed down a little as Max stopped walking, suddenly feeling a little unsure of himself. He didn’t have a lot of experience with having sex with men, let alone with his teammate.

“Maxy..?” Daniel said gently, as the Dutchman fumbled with the keycard in his hand. Max blushed and bit his lip. Daniel’s face softened.

“We don’t have to, it’s fine.” he said, giving Max a gentle smile. “Sleep well Maxy.” he added as the Dutchman remained on his spot in front of his hotel room. Daniel turned to walk away.

“Dan! Wait!” Max called after him. The Aussie turned. Max shuddered under his intense gaze. Swallowing thickly, Max opened his door and slipped inside the room, leaving the door open behind him, hoping Dan would take the hint. Daniel came in moments after him, carefully closing the door behind him. 

Another rush of nerves hit Max as the Aussie walked over, but when Daniel gently cupped his face between his hands and kissed him again, the nerves were gone, replaced by just the sensation of having Dan so close to him. Max pressed closer, rolling his hips forward against Dan’s crotch. Daniel moaned, dragging his teeth over Max lower lip. 

Max undid the buttons on Dan’s shirt before pushing it off, his hands roaming over the tanned skin of Dan’s chest and stomach, feeling the taut muscle below it. He felt goosebumps break out on Daniel’s skin as he continued to brush his fingers over him. 

He had been so focused on the feeling of Daniel under his hands that Max had failed to notice Daniel had undone the buttons on his shirt as well. Max blushed as Daniel pushed it of, the shirt falling uselessly to the floor. On instinct, Max curled his arms around his own torso, hiding it from Dan. He felt self-conscious now, not only was Daniel way more confident doing this than him, the Aussie’s body was obviously more beautiful than his, Max always feeling like he was not nearly muscled enough, not pretty enough. 

Daniel noticed his discomfort, trailing soft kisses down the side of his face as he gently pried Max arms away from his body.

“You’re gorgeous.” the Aussie whispered, seeming to be in awe. Max was confused, but the intense look on Daniel’s face told him he wasn’t lying. “Come here.” Daniel murmured, guiding Max towards the bed. 

Daniel laid down on his back, pulling Max on top of him, straddling his waist. Daniel pushed himself up to kiss Max again, one hand trailing down Max’s back to his hip.

“So gorgeous.” he murmured again, just before Max deepened the kiss again, experimentally rolling his hips on Daniels. Dan moaned into Max’s mouth, the grip on his hip tightening. 

Suddenly, Daniel turned them around, earning a startled gasp from Max as his back hit the mattress. Daniel crawled in between his legs, tongue teasing at Max nipples. 

“Daniel…” Max moaned out, his eyes fluttered closed as he carded his fingers through Dan’s soft curls. Daniel undid Max’s belt and tugged his jeans down, palming Max’s hard length through his boxers. Max mewled, his back arching off of the bed at the featherlight touch. Daniel chuckled before finally removing Max’s boxers as well, wrapping his fingers around the Dutchman’s aching cock. Max moaned loudly know, throwing his head back in pleasure. Daniel bit his lip at the sight. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered. Max blindly felt around for Daniel belt as well as he leaned up to kiss Dan again, not quite getting enough of Dan’s soft lips on his. Daniel chuckled and undid the belt himself when Max failed to do so, to distracted by the hand still pumping his cock. Daniel pulled away completely to shimmy out of his jeans, leaving Max a moaning mess on the bed. 

“Dan… I... “ Max choked out, groaning as Daniel pushed down his boxers, revealing his own hard length. 

“What is it Max?” Daniel purred as he crawled in between Max’s legs again, their cocks brushing together.

“I-I want to feel you inside me…” Max said softly, his arms around Daniel shoulders to pull him closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Daniel shuddered, pressing their foreheads together.

“You sure?” he asked gently. Max bit his lip and nodded slowly. He had never been fucked before, but he trusted Daniel more than anyone, and he knew he’d be safe. Daniel kissed him almost tenderly before moving down, spreading Max’s legs a little more. 

First, the Aussie licked a stripe on the underside of Max’s cock, stopping at the tip to lick the precum off. Max gasped, hips bucking up. Daniel parted his lips, letting Max thrust into his mouth. As he slowly, teasingly, bobbed his head, he moved his hand to Max’s mouth, brushing his fingers over Max’s lips. Max complied and opened his mouth, licking and sucking at the digits until Dan pulled them away again. 

Max groaned as first one, then two finger pushed inside him, the feeling unnatural and hurting slightly. Daniel was going as slow as he could, trying to ignore his own achingly hard cock as he started to open Max up. He still mouthed at Max’s cock and balls, trying to ease the pain away as the younger man gasped lightly at every movement of his finger.

“Dan…” Max groaned out again, all the sensations almost becoming too much for him. Daniel moved his fingers out of Max again, crawling further up to kiss the Dutchman. Max clung onto him almost desperately, his hips bucking up in search of more friction.

“Still sure?” Daniel mumbled against his lips. Max nodded and moaned filthily.

“Please Dan, I need you inside me.” he managed to say between his pants. Daniel leaned over to the bedside table to grab a small bottle of lube, knowing just spit wouldn’t be enough if he didn’t want to hurt Max.

Squirting some of the liquid on his hands, he warmed it between his fingers before spreading it over his cock. He pressed his still slick fingers against Max’s twitching hole again, dipping inside just enough to make the younger man curse and moan some more.

“Ready?” he murmured as he lined himself up with Max, the head of his cock already pressed against Max’s ass. Max nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Daniel moved his body over his, resting his weight on his elbow next to Max’s shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to Max’s forehead, waiting for him to open his eyes again.

“I’ll be so gentle, you’re safe Maxy.” Daniel whispered, intently watching Max’s face as he slowly pushed in. Max gasped, his nails digging into Dan’s shoulder, but a moan soon followed. Daniel stilled as he bottomed out, giving Max the chance to get used to the feeling of being filled so completely. Only when Max impatiently wiggled his hips a little did he start to move again. He kept the pace slow at the start, groaning at the tightness of Max around him. Max clutched onto him tightly, burying his face in Daniel’s neck, lightly sucking at the sensitive skin between his gasps.

“You feel so good…” Daniel murmured as Max started to move his hips to meet Daniel’s thrusts. Daniel quickened his thrust, one hand moving under Max’s ass to tilt his hips up slightly, the new angle making Max cry out as he hit all the right spots. 

Max moved a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around his own cock.

“Not gonna last long.” Max choked out. Daniel groaned.

“Me neither, oh god Max…” 

Max came just before Daniel, crying out the Aussie’s name as he spilled over his own hand. Daniel followed soon after, holding Max close as he came inside him, riding out his orgasm as he felt Max clench around him. 

Daniel waited until they both caught their breaths a little before pulling out, making Max whimper at the loss. Daniel rolled onto his side next to Max, taking Max’s hand to lick the Dutchman’s cum of his fingers as Max watched him through lidded eyes. Once finished, Daniel pressed another soft kiss to the inside of Max’s wrist, feeling the quickened pulse under his lips. Max whined, rolling onto his side as well to curl closer to Daniel, needing the comforting heat of the other man’s body. Daniel tightly wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling the side of Max’s face.

“Okay?” he whispered as Max’s eyes started to flutter closed, exhausted from the pure intensity of it all. Max nodded, smiling as Daniel tilted his head back to kiss him ever so softly. Max pulled away after a moment, letting out a content noise as he snuggled closer to the Aussie. Daniel protectively held him close, carding his fingers through Max’s hair until the Dutchman’s breathing evened out. Only then did Daniel close his eyes as well, letting Max’s slow breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
